Dade on the Lusitania
by codywrasman
Summary: Three years after the Titanic Dade boards the Lusitania were he meets his good freind Claire yet both Dade and Claire don't know that tragedy is bound to strike again
1. Chapter 1

May 1st 1915

In new York City Dade the rabbit was riding a car down to the docks Dade was going on another trip to Liverpool England to something important and Dade was taking a ship to England and the ship he was taking was a Cunard ship named the Lusitania

Yet the rabbit was hunted by what had happed on the Titanic three years ago Dade had promised Harvey he would take care of piri piri and so he did everyday he would give her breakfast everyday and made sure she was safe but piri piri refused to be with Dade on this trip she never fully recovered and had a fear of sailing Dade understand this and he promised that he would be back.

The rabbit just look the paper saying that travellers embark on a Atlantic voyage must due so at there own risk as a state of war exist between Germany and great Britian.

Cab driver" well here we are Mr Dade is the pier 54

The rabbit remembred pier 54 it was the dock were titanics lifeboats were at and the dock were he and Piri piri got off at after having survived the Titanic

Dade" thank you.

With that dade walked out of the car and got his bags.

And the car just drove away

Much to dades suprise the Lusitania 787 long she had two mast and four smokestacks and the ship was black and and the top decks were white and her funnels were black and at the front of the ship the letters said Lusitania on it the rabbit knew he was on the right ship.

The rabbit watched as people boarded the ship ether first second or third class and he just remembered when he boarded the Titanic in 1912.

Dade just walked the dock to find were the first class passengers are boarding Dade just looked and then he found it.

Dade" well Dade here we go.

With that Dade just climbed up the gangway platform and just gave the boarding Officer his ticket and just entered in.

As Dade was looking for his room when all of a sudden he spots a fox wearing glasses it was Claire one of his piri piri and Harvey's good freinds.

Dade" ( gasp ) Claire

The fox turned to see Dade.

Claire" ( gasp ) dade?

Dade" oh my gosh

With that Dade just hugged the fox.

Dade" oh my gosh.

Claire" what are you doing here?

Dade" oh I got some business to attend to in London.

Claire" ah I am visiting my brother Jakob who's in Boarding school in London

Dade" ah.

Claire" yeah hey I learned that you have been taking care of piri piri.

Dade" why yes yes I have.

Claire" how is she doing?

Dade" ah she's doing fine.

Claire" I heard of what happened back in 1912.

Dade" yeah ( in a sad tone )

Claire" I can't believe Harvey is gone this is a terrible loss for her.

Dade" yeah I know I honestly don't even wanna be here but hey I need money for food so.

Claire" yeah I just hope piri piri is doing fine.

Dade" I hope she is two.

Claire well hey look I got to get to my cabin and get settled in.

Dade yeah I got to get settled in as well.

Soon both Dade and Claire walk there separate ways into there cabins.

Soon Dade found his cabin and walked in to see that it was nice looking and had a good price for it too and he just set his suitcase down on the bed.

Soon the rabbit walked out on the the ships promanade deck Everyone was waving goodbye to those at the docks.

At the bridge

The ships captian William Turner walked into the bridge were many of his officers greeted him.

captian William Turner gave the order to take the ship out.

With that two of the ships officers sets the ships telagraph to dead slow astern sending message to the engine room.

In the boiler

Men began to shovel coal into many furnaces to provide steam for the ships turbine engines to

At the Promenade deck.

People waved goodbye all of a sudden ships steam whistles were blowing.

Claire" well Dade it looks like we're under way

Dade" yep.

Claire" goodbye I'll miss you.

Dade" is there anybody you know down there?

Claire" oh course not that's not the point

Soon the Lusitania slipped from its moorings and went to slow astern as the ship backs out of pier 54 on Lookers watched as the ship began to sail away from new York city.

Dade" well this is it heading off to sea again.

Claire" yep.

Soon both Dade and Claire watched as the coast of land dissapread.

Claire" we goodbye America hopefully ill see you again soon.

Dade" I hope so too Claire I hope so too.

At nigth as the ship sailed into the nigth.

Dade just explored at what the great Lusitania had to offer he had pretty much seen the ships first class staircase and electric elevator the first class dining room the purser's office the first class smoking room and the ships first class music room.

Dade" well Claire what's your favorite room on the ship so far.

Claire" the music room has got to be my favorite room it was so beautiful there.

Dade" yeah I know I loved there two.

All of a sudden the rabbit looks to see Claire with a tired look on her face.

Dade" what's wrong?

Claire oh nothing I am just very tired that's all excuse me.

Dade yeah I'm kind of tired too.

Claire" goodnight dade

Dade" goodnight Claire.

With that the two just went to there separate rooms.

Once at his room the rabbit just went into bed and covered himself with the nice blankets and put his head on a nice soft pillow.

And with that the rabbit just went to sleep.

Goodnight Dade.


	2. Chapter 2

May 6t 1915

It was another day onboard the Lusitania

In dades room the rabbit just slept tossing and turning and sweating

In dades dream

Dade was dreaming about the Titanic as the ships stern rised into the sky Dade just held onto Harvey's hands

Dade" hold on Harvey don't let go

As Titanics stern was vertically in the air people began falling to the water death most into certain death hitting objects as they fall.

Harvey began slipping

Harvey" I can't hold on any longer Dade

Dade" hold on Harvey

All of a sudden Harvey lets go and he screams as he falls.

Dade Harvey NNOOO

All of a sudden Dade wakes up and the dream ends.

The rabbit just cryed a little but all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and the rabbit just walked over to anserw it

When he answered the door to reveal Claire at the door.

Claire" hey dade?

Dade" oh hey Claire.

Claire what's the matter you look like you have been crying.

Dade" oh just a nightmare about the Titanic.

Claire" oh I understand I mean you and Harvey were on the Titanic together and sadly Harvey's gone but you survived.

Dade" yep sometimes I actually feel guilty that I have lived and Harvey didn't like why haven't I died in the tragedy?

Claire" don't say that Dade sure Harvey's gone but hopefully he is with God now and you should just be happy because you got so much ahead of you and not to mention your talking care of piri piri she needs you.

The rabbit just thought about for a little and smiled.

Dade" thank you Claire.

Claire your welcome

Soon the two went to the first class dining room and had breakfast and soon went up on the boat deck to see that the ship had alot of lifeboats for all the passenger's onboard

Claire" wow look at all those lifeboats Dade.

Dade" yep.

Claire" it's good to know that there are plenty of lifeboats for all.

Dade" yep but if only Titanic had enough lifeboats maby Harvey would have never died.

Claire" signs yeah.

Dade" so what is the music room you were talking about?

Claire follow me and I'll show you

Soon the both Dade and Claire walked into the ships first class music Room and the two look to see that it was a beautiful room watching the roof there was a Barrel-vaulted skylight with stained glass windows the room was decorated with Georgian Style inlaid mahogany panels these panels a Jade Green carpet with a yellow floral panel and a high green marble fireplace with enameled panels by Alexander Fisher and a piano.

Dade wow this place is nice.

Claire yep it's amazing this is my favorite room on the ship

Dade" I can see that.

Claire here's a piano

The fox walked to the piano and began to play a beutyful tune

The rabbit was just impressed by Claire's piano playing and just sat down on a chair

Dade" wow who knew Claire was good at playing the piano

Soon the fox stop playing and Dade walked to her.

Dade" wow Claire you play beautifully.

Claire" thank you I've been practicing

Dade nice.

Later at sunset

Dade and Claire went to the ships dining room for dinner

Dade just look to see the ships passengers one of the richest passenger's onboard the Lusitania was Alfred Vanderbilt. But there were others like Broadway producer Charles frohman and many others.

Dade" wow A lot of people are here.

Claire" yep it's really something

Dade" well Claire ready for dinner?

Claire" yep.

With that both Dade and Claire walked into the dinning room Once they sat down they began ordering there dinner and just looked at the other passengers who were eating .

Once after eating dinner they saw captian William Turner walking to them and informs them that tommorow they would enter the war zone were German submarines were at and advised them to keep there curtains closed and do pretty much a black out and soon walked away.

Claire" wow German submarines this should be interesting.

Dade" I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight.

Claire" right.

Soon

Dade took Claire to her room

Dade well here we are.

Claire" thanks Dade

The fox just saw the worried look on Dade.

Claire" you worried?

Dade" how did you know?

Claire" I can tell by the look on your face.

Dade" oh.

Claire" what's wrong?

Dade" I am just worried about tonight that's all.

Claire" don't worry dade I am sure the captain knows what he's doing hopefully the germens won't try to sink us.

Dade I really hope so.

Claire" yeah well goodnigth.

With that the fox opened the door into her room and closes the door.

Dade" goodnight.

With that the rabbit walked away to his room once there he opened the door and walked in and closed the curtians on the window

Dade just went into bed but couldn't sleep knowing that there were germen submarines out there who might want to sink the ship.

But soon the rabbit slowleystern just went to sleep.

Dade" goodnight


	3. Chapter 3

May 7th 1915

Lusitania has entered the war zone with germen U-boats around and the lusiatnia encountered a fog but it soon lifted now the coats of Ireland can be seen

Dade and Claire were having breakfast at the dining room.

Claire" so how about that fog huh?

Dade" yeah some fog.

Claire sees that Dade is nervous

Claire" what's wrong?

Dade I am worried I'm out German submarines sinking this ship I've already been through Titanic I don't want to be another shipwreck.

Claire" it will be fine don't worry.

Dade" I just hope we'll be fine.

Underwater

The germen submarine U 20 spots the lustania

U 20 crew member sir we found the lustania.

Captian Walter schwieger" very good we're about to attack

Soon the crew of the u 20 loaded up a torpedo in the torpedo tube.

Captian Walter schwieger" FIRE.

Soon the u 20 fires a torpedo

Shows both Claire and Claire eating all of a sudden the torpedo hits the lusiatnia on it's starboard side just below the bridge

In the dinning room

Everyone stops eating upon feeling and hearing the explosion Everyone started packing

Both Dade and Claire got up from there seats

Outside

As people were panicking

All of a sudden a there's a second loud explosion

In the dining

As the second explosion happens

Both Dade and Claire fall to the floor the rabbit helps Claire up.

Dade Claire are you alright?

Claire" I think so.

Dade" we have to get to the lifeboats

And with that both Dade and Claire get up and began to run to the top deck to get to the lifeboats.

As Dade and Claire made it to the staircase Claire sees people in the elevator trap between floors people began screaming the fox runs to try to free the people in the elevator but to no good.

Claire" come on open

Dade" oh Jesus open please.

All of a sudden a crew member runs to the Rabbit and the fox

A crew member" go I'll save them Just go

With that both Dade and Claire ran away leaveing the crew to try to open the elevator gate

Elsewhere

In the lower decks water begins to flood hallways rooms passageways stairways and corridors.

Soon the crew prepare the lifeboats but don't lower them until captian Turner orders the boats to be lowered

Captian Turner" lower the boats.

Soon the lifeboats began to be loaded with people only six lifeboats are launched successfully others capsized or davit ropes snapped spilling passengers into the sea and others got smashed to peices.

Soon the ship tilts to the starboard side Making the portside lifeboats impossible to Launch.

Claire" this is bad.

Dade" It's gotta be another way off the ship.

The fox just watched the choas unfolding right infront of her as passenger's began to fall or jump into the sea and people drowning as they are trying to swim and in one case bodies of dead or dying people in the water.

Claire goes into shock upon witnessing the choas.

The fox just walked away from Dade

Dade" Claire where you going?

The fox didn't say a word as she walked away form Dade with no other choice the rabbit just followed her.

Soon Claire walks to see the music room abandoned everyone having ran away to get to the lifeboats the fox just sat down in a chair.

Dade" there you are we doing we got to get to Lifeboat.

Claire" you're going to Lifeboat I'm staying.

Dade" what do you mean.

Claire" I can't I just can't deal with this.

Dade" Claire please what about your brother he needs you.

Claire" no Dade I am afraid I can't deal with this choas that's happening I'll be fine just go.

Dade" no claire I am not just leaving you here.

Claire" JUST GO.

With that the fox pushes the Dade away form her.

Claire" please just go I'll be fine god will take care of me and there will be no more wars and no more suffering no more pain just go.

Tears began to stream down the Fox's face

Dade" okay Claire I'll go I'll go.

The rabbit just began to walk away but not before saying.

Dade" God bless you.

Claire" and please tell my brother I love him.

Dade just nodded

Dade" okay

With that Dade just ran away leaveing the fox alone.

Claire just looked at the music room as it begins to tilt to starboard

Claire" I'm coming God. ( Sheds a tear )

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Dade just runs to get to the port boat deck as the starboard boat deck was beginning to flood with water

Dade The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever Amen.

Soon Dade got to the port deck to find utter choas

Ships officers" we can not luanch any boats from here the ships listening to much.

A passenger" but there's hundreds still aboard.

The officer" I am sorry we can't lunch any at this poisn it's impossible.

Dade" has to be another way off the ship .

Soon the very front of the ship goes underwater .

Water begins to flood the boat deck

As the bow went under the stern begins to rise out of the water people begin screaming and panicking and many begin jumping into the water

Soon the bridge begins to go under

Captain Turner was on the deck near the bridge clutching the ship's logbook and charts when a wave swept upward towards the bridge and the rest of the ship's forward superstructure, knocking him overboard into the sea.

Elsewhere with Claire she just looked down in sadness as she hears people screaming and crying.

All of a sudden the ships music room started to flood with water and then water rushes into the music room Claire just goes under and then she drowns and she dies .

At the stern

Dade just runs to the very back of the ship

A passenger" JUMP OVER BOARD ( jumps overboard )

The rabbit just watch as people around him jump into the ocean some hitting the propellers injuring them.

In the ships kitchens plates and glasses slipped off the tables shattered upon impact.

Eleswehere with Dade .

Dade just looked at what was happening.

But then Dade saw a mother holding.

The mother" ( holding onto her crying baby ) don't cry little one it will be over soon it it will all over soon.

And then all of a sudden Dade has a flash back of what happened with him and Harvey on the Titanic.

As the bow of the Titanic sank below the waves the stern just went up into the sky.

Dade we have to move.

The rabbit just climbed the railing grabbing the flag pole.

Dade" take my hand.

The terrified bird just grabbed onto the rabbits hand but is unable to climb all Harvey could do is hold onto dades hand and not let go.

Dade hold on Harvey don't let go.

As the stern was vertically in the air people began fall some into the water most into certain death some hitting objects as they fall.

Harvey began slipping.

Harvey" I can't hold on any longer Dade.

Dade" hold on Harvey.

All of a sudden Harvey lets go and screams as he falls.

Dade" HARVEY NOOOOO.

the rabbits screams as Harvey falls along with the other passenger

( End of flash back )

Dade" I am sorry Harvey.

All of a sudden some boilers exploded, including one that caused the third funnel to collapse;

People scream as the black funnel falls on to some lifeboats and killing anyone near that spot.

People in the boats wacth in utter horror as all the unfolded rigth infroin of them.

 _Soon the Lusitania's_ bow slammed into the bottom about 100 metres (330 ft) below at a shallow angle because of her forward momentum as she sank.

Soon the ship begins to sink below the waves

Dade" a prayer I must say a prayer Our Father who art in heaven hallow be thy named thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven give us day in our Day Daily Bread and forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us lead us not into temptation but Deliver Us from Evil for thine is the kingdom the power and Glory forever and ever amen.

Soon the water appears behind Dade

The rabbit begins to climb up the railing and soon he jumps into the water and all of a sudden the very back were Dade once stood goes under water

Soon just 18 minutes after the torpedo had hit the Lusitania was gone .

People around Dade scream as they trying to struggle to swim to Dade it was Titanic all over again


	5. Chapter 5

People around Dade scream as they tried to swim they grabbed onto things struggling to swim a few dead bodies swam past dead .

Ireland is only 12 miles away agonizingly close but to far to swim

All of a sudden Dade swims to a door that was floating and he climbs onto it Dade couldn't believe what had just happened and worse he lost another good friend Claire

Dade" ( starts praying ) The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for Thou art with me; Thy rod and Thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord.

A man " please help us .

A women Oh God.

Dade" begins having a flashback

( Flashback )

The rabbit just climbed on the peice of oak paneling.

Voice" OH GOD.

Man" PLEASE HELP US.

Dade" my god I hope the boats come back please god.

( End of flashback )

Soon after minutes in the water people began to died on hypothermia exhaustion and exposure

Dade just looked at the bodies floating in the water

And then Dade had another flashback

( Flashback )

Harvey was badly injured his leg was broken and his arm was broken and some of his ribs were broken.

Dade" oh harvey thank God you're okay.

Harvey" I'm not okay Dade I'm not gonna make it.

Dade what do you mean don't say that.

Harvey " I am badly injured from the fall I am so cold Dade I am so cold.

Dade" harvey please you can't what about your parents Michelle and Piri piri they need you.

Harvey" I know Dade but God is calling me into his kingdom.

Tears began to stream down the rabbits face .

Harvey" Dade please I need you to promise me one thing.

Dade I promise.

Harvey" take care of piri piri.

The rabbit just tearfully nods.

And with that Harvey just closed his eyes and dies peacefully in dades arms.

Dade" harvey please you can't go please.

( End of flashback )

Dade" I am sorry Harvey I am sorry I wasn't able to save you in time that night.

The rabbit just cried remembering that horrible night in 1912

As well as losing Claire.

Soon a sail power fishing boat named the Wanderer arrives to the scene and soon a few more rescue vessels arrive.

Dade sees one of the boats but he just wanted to give up

The rabbit just closed his eyes wanting to die but all of a sudden he remembered on Harvey's last words

Harvey" take care of piri piri.

The rabbit just open his eyes and started calling for help.

The crew of a row boat came to Dade and they pulled him aboard.

A crew member come on let's get you warm.

The crew gave dade a blanket to warm up.

The rabbit just looked around and saw survivors traumatized having seen there loved ones and friends parish in the sinking.

Soon after finding the survivors the _Wanderer and a few other rescue ships went to Queenstown to disembark the survivors and the casualties_


	6. Chapter 6

At Queenstown rescue boats brougth the living and the Dead ashore over 1.200 people had died.

Once off the _Wanderer. Dade just walked the pieir of queenstown Ireland seeing the bodies of victims lined li rows._

 _Dade just tearfully looked at the bodies._

 _Soon Dade saw was a fox family lookin at the rows of survivors and bodies._

 _Soon Dade has another flashback_

 _( Flashback )_

 _Onboard the Carpathia._

Piri piri" Dade ( hugs Dade ) thank god your okay.

The rabbit was just silent.

Piri piri" where's Harvey.

The rabbit just stayed silent but a tear just streamed down his cheek.

Piri piri" Dade are you okay weres harvey is he okay?

The sadden rabbit just slowley shook his head.

Dade" I am sorry piri piri but he's...Dead he's dead piri.

Upon learning that tears just began to stream down the yellow birds cheek face and began to cry heartbroken over the loss of Harvey.

End of flashback.

Dade just went to the Fox family .

Dade" uh hey foo.

Fox mother " oh Dade hello I am looking for Claire have you seen her?

Dade " I am afraid I have.

The Fox mother" well we're is she?

Dade I am afraid she's dead shes dead.

Upon hearing that the Fox family began crying while the mother just went to a state of shock.

The Fox mother" oh I see.

Dade" I am so sorry for your loss.

The Fox mother" thanks for telling me.

With that that Claire's mother started crying.

Dade" all I know is that she is with God now.

The Fox " mother you really think so?

Dade" yes

The rabbit just hugged the greiving mother and soon after he left

May 10th 1915

On a cold rainy night in London.

Dade just stared at the big ben.

But soon Dade had another flashback

Dade" I am so sorry piri piri put he told me something just before he died.

Piri piri" ( sniffs ) what?

Dade" he told me to take care of you and I promised I am sorry piri piri.

With that Dade just hugged piri piri petting her hair just letting her know that he is here for her.

Dade" it's okay piri piri I am here for you.

Piri piri" ( sniffs ) thank you Dade.

Dade" all I know is that he is with God now.

Piri piri you really think so?

Dade" yes piri piri I am sure he is.

( End of flashback )

Dade " don't worry piri I am coming home.

At the end dade boraded another ship back to america after reuniting with piri he decided to step foot in another ship again.

Claire's mother greived over her duagther but she later moved to tell the story of her duagther.

Kapitänleutnant Walther Schwieger the man who sank the Lusitania was later killed in action in 1917 his u boat was sunk by the British

Captain Turner attended the inquiry into the disaster later he survived another Torpedo attack later after the war he retires he died in 1933

Over 1.200 people died on the Lusitania including 128 Americans this result in America joining the war in 1918

This story is dedicated to all those who perished in the sinking ( rest in peace )

THE END


End file.
